


Right Before My Eyes

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, ten sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Drew changes the dynamic between his parents for good.





	Right Before My Eyes

**Right Before My Eyes**  
  
 **Sun Room:** He was stranger in his own home as he lurked in the doorway, watching as their son sat on her stomach and reached down to playfully outline the curves of her face; as she playfully resisted, tickling his side, Destiny reveled in her son’s laughter which bubbled out of his throat and produced dimples in his cherub cheeks.  
  
 **Packing:** Destiny continued to pack his toys away, her jaw tight as she did so, “You’re late, Matthew,  _ **again**_ ,” and Matthew had no other response outside of “I’m sorry.”  
  
 **Adjustments:** “I met him on campus” Destiny’s announcement, casual and confident, as she explained her appearance made him feel like idiot; ashamed as he took his son into his arms, Matthew swallowed his bitterness and offered a small smile, “Have a great time.”  
  
 **Distraction:**  Sitting at his desk, the drive of Buchanan blood failed him; the proposal became muddled numbers as Matthew flung his pen across the room and tried to get it out of his mind - the image of her curvaceous form in the arms of another man’s arms.  
  
 **Casual:** “Jealous” Matthew repeated the word with feigned disbelief, standing to his feet and approaching the lane; Destiny didn’t let him slide, following him quickly and forcing him to face her, “One night bowling like old friends is not going to erase our problems.”  
  
 **Game:** “What will” his question clearly caught her off guard as he walked her to her car; Destiny swallowed hard, squaring her shoulders, “We’re parents, not kids, and there’s no going back.”  
  
 **Glimmer:**  “A family vacation, just the three of us” Matthew knew the proposal was nuts, knew she would shoot him down in a fantastic few moments; however, she bounced her eyes between him and Drew before sighing heavily, “…okay.”   
  
 **Downfall:** “This doesn’t fix anything” Destiny’s hot cocoa gaze lost its steam as she backed away from him, her arms awkwardly crossing over her chest; without a goodnight to accompany a breathless kiss, Matthew was sure he’d only made things worse between them.  
  
 **Confusion:**  “I’m glad you like it” Matthew nodded as he surveyed Dani’s latest venture, a modern nightclub for Llanview; the dancing neon lights forced him to observe Destiny on the dance floor, indulging her new friend.  
  
 **Rebound:**  “I can’t do this with you again, don’t you get it” Matthew had corner her in the alley behind the club, only to receive her loud, tearful confession; when he closed the distance between them, ignoring her attempts to push him back, his hand gently cupped her face and forced her to look up and hear his heartfelt reassurance, “I know what I want, Des, and it’s you.”


End file.
